Jaded
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: I lean over and, with trembling lips, my blood, his blood, Reborn's blood and seed coating them, kiss him.  His lips are lukewarm and soft.  I was never mine to give to him.  RL Lambo x OC


I think I love him… He is so gentle, so cute, so _warm_ to me…

I let him in, I let him kiss me and hold me; I can feel his pounding heart through his solid chest, echoing into my own, our hearts syncing. His hands tangle with mine and hold them above my heads against the brick wall he has me pinned against.

And yet I don't feel threatened – I don't feel overpowered. I could say _stop_ at any moment and he would stop. I could say _take me_ and he would do so with the utmost gentleness.

I _could_ say that, but I can't. I can't say _take me_ because I have already been taken.

Stolen time is precious, but it comes with a high price. I love how he tastes but I know it won't last. Soon, pain shall overwhelm me – for now, I have him.

And he loves me.

'_Bang –g –g –g' _A metallic-tasting liquid flows from his mouth to mine.

Blood – where is it coming ? Oh goodness, what just happened? Is he alright? Please be alright. What's wrong?

He wheezes – he looks at me once, his silver-grey eyes wide with shock and confusion. My hands, formerly holding his shoulders, skim down his back.

There's a hole between his shoulder blades not earlier there.

"Tito?" Horror – _terror_. Please don't die, please don't die! He's my last happiness. "Tito, breathe."

He chokes, wheezes again, and collapses to his knees; he drags me down with him.

"L-Lambo.." Don't talk, please don't talk. That will only make it more painful. Just breathe – focus on breathing. "I l-l-love… you… love you…" Oh goodness…

"Tito, just breathe. Please, Tito, just breathe." Tears fall onto his face from my eyes.

He smiles and tries to follow my order. His chest falls and rises painfully; blood spreads beneath us like a black pool in the darkness of the alleyway, in the darkness of the night. His head rests on my lap – I stroke back his hair.

I can't think right. I need to call someone, call for help! I need to keep him alive somehow…

My blood stained hands can't find the phone tucked into my pocket for what feels like centuries – I can't type in a number when I do hold it in my hands. Too slippery, too blurry; I can't see and I just can't- can't-

"K-kiss me…" His silver-grey eyes are dull and fading. There is a tint of blue to his bloody lips.

"T-Tito…" I can't say no to him. No amount of help in the world can save him at this point.

Our lips nearly touch…

'_Bang-g-g-g-g' _ I forgot to wonder who had shot the first bullet, or to even see if the shooter was still near by.

Blood splatters across my face, my chest, my arms and my belly. There's a hole in Tito's skull.

And Reborn is at the mouth of the alley. "I didn't know you wanted him dead so badly, cow."

"Y-you… You bastard! You horrible, cruel, _evil_ bastard!" I can't move; I _won't_ move. Tito was the last being on earth that actually cared for me, who never took a harmful hand to me. "Why?" My tears mix with Tito's blood. "_Why!_"

"Why?" He leaves footprints in the stream of blood. "Why…" His hand wraps around my neck.

"NO!" He jerks me to my feet; his other hand slaps Tito from my arms. "N-no…" I can't breathe… There is no air to breathe…

Reborn nonchalantly kicks aside the body. I no longer care to breathe. Let me suffocate. Let me _die_. Just stop; please, just stop.

Apparently, Tito isn't far enough away – Reborn kicks him again.

I fall numb against the wall, the very same spot Tito had held me against.

"Why… because you are mine." He smiles and looks at me as if it was completely my fault and he found that amusing. "You shouldn't have let him touch you~ Tell me, have you let him in you? Has he known your heat?" As he says this, his hand travels down my back and slips into my pants – he jabs two fingers painfully into my entrance. "Has he listened to you cry and beg and moan? You make such erotic sounds~ You make it impossible to just fuck _once_. I'm sure he enjoyed himself." My pants leave my hips altogether – my face slams against the brick and I hear a buckle come undone.

"AAAAAAH!" Tito… oh, goodness, Tito… He's right there, _staring_ at us.

And Reborn doesn't care. He pounds me raw, his passage eased by blood and pre-cum.

I claw at the wall. It offers no purchase. Breathing becomes impossible.

He bites my neck, breaking the skin and shaking his head like an animal.

"S-STOP! OH GOOD-DNESS, STOP!" Tito, stop watching. Just. _Stop_. "RE-Rebor-nnn!" No, no, _no_… but I can't deny it.

He fucks me senselessly; every thrust drives my hips into the brick – the weight between my hips becomes heavier; inflated. The pain hurts so good.

And Tito is still watching. Oh goodness… _stop_…

"Uhh… aaahhh… aaah…" Bite back the moans. Don't let him know how good I feel, don't let him hear me. I'm sick – I'm going to hell for this.

Tito's watching. Stop. Watching.

I'm filthy.

"What a slutty cow." His hand rips on the back of my skull, forcing my head back at an awkward angle. His tongue slips pass my numb lips. "I can taste his blood on your tongue. Does it taste good?" He grinds against my ass.

He renders me speechless.

"It tastes disgusting." His hand circles my erection and squeezes. Hard. He doesn't let go. "Here, taste me." His teeth bite into his bottom lip – he flows down my throat, thicker and darker than Tito's. His tongue swipes mine, his lips bruise, and his teeth bite hard.

There's blood everywhere. All I can see is red.

My body shakes. Someone save me… Vongola, stupidera, Yamamoto, Ryohei… _someone_ save me.

"Mmmm… Nnnuh! …Eh-heeh-uuuuhhhh…" I can't cum – the overwhelming need to achieve orgasm is quaking my lower belly. My knees knock and my arms feel numb. "P-please…" Stop watching, Tito… please stop watching. "Please..."

His hand wraps around my chin. He laps at the blood flowing from my neck. "Please… what?" His hand flexes around me for emphasis. His thrusts are erratic, overpowering. He slips out to the tip and then slams back into me without a second thought.

I stretch agonizingly within.

"Please…" Tito… I'm sorry… I am so sorry, Tito… "Please let m-me cum…" I'm the worst. I never deserved Tito's loyalty.

On the verge of death, all he had wanted was a kiss… and I couldn't even give him that. And now I give him this? I'm sorry, Tito… I will never be forgiven for this.

"I'm sorry?"

"L-let me… Let me cum!" He's hurting me – he's harder, more swollen as he comes closer to orgasm. His hips twist and his head shoves straight into my prostate. "REBORN!" Tears bathe my cheeks in crystalline red. "R-Reborn… lemme c-cum!" STOP WATCHING! Please look away!

It's so hard to believe that he's dead when he stares so fixedly.

"How badly do you want to cum, cow?"

"I-I'll d-d-do any- ANYTHING!" He drops me. Quivering, shaking, I look up at him. I whine for him to come back.

Tito's unwavering gaze cools my body, but the fire rages too strongly to be diminished.

"Finish me off first." His dick bumps against my lips. His cruel obsidian eyes are focused on me. Everyone is staring at me.

Stop looking at me!

"I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want first." He pets back my hair – his hand comes away crimson.

I please him – tongue and lips teasing his length as I keep my teeth carefully away. He doesn't like teeth. I swallow around him.

His hand tangles in my hair and holds me still as he fucks my mouth short and hard. "Drink." And he orgasms down my throat. I have no choice but to obey – he won't let me go.

He pulls away and stares down at me, looking sickeningly content. I imagine what I must look like – cowprint shirt painted red clinging wetly to my shoulders and my pants missing, my body bathed crimson with his cum splattered against my face, mixed with my tears and Tito's blood.

He turns away. I'm still half-hard.

I stare at Tito.

"Do you want to stay with him… or do you want me to take care of _that_?" Reborn points at my erection.

I stare at Tito.

"He's dead. Your love isn't going to bring him back to life." I can hear the smugness in his voice. "You're filthy. Take a shower when you get home." He disregards his earlier offer of taking care of me and leaves.

Tito and I stare at each other.

"_K-kiss me…"_

"I-I'm sorry…"

"_K-kiss me…"_

"I am s-so sor-ry…"

"_K-kiss me…"_

I lean over and, with trembling lips – my blood, his blood, Reborn's blood and seed coating them –, kiss him. His lips are lukewarm and soft.

I let him go. I'm filthy – I was never mine to give. I teased him mercilessly. I teased myself mercilessly. He didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve him.

I look at his silver-grey eyes, once so loving and beautiful. Now they were lifeless, cold… accusing.

"_K-kiss me…" _All he had wanted was one kiss… but it is far too late for that.

"_K-kiss me…"_

I was never mine to give to him – I have always been Reborn's.

"_K-kiss me…"_

And now I have to forget about him. I have to or I will die loving a dead man – for loving a dead man.

"_K-kiss me…"_

"Goodbye, Tito." I kiss him one last time – the brush of lips feels empty and cold.

I grab my pants and leave him behind, my heart and pride with him.

"_K-kiss me…"_

I forgot to shut his eyes.

"_K-kiss me…"_

He watches me leave.

"_K-kiss me…"_

_**Author's Note: This story is in no way related to 'Sick kind of Love'; I was only using my OC for an unrelated story because I didn't feel like making a completely different one. **_


End file.
